marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StanLee4Ever/CHAPTER 0.2
See part 1 here:http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/CHAPTER_0 Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Chapter 0 (Part 2 of 4) AMAZING FANTASY (based of my comic book series) Peter is shocked to see he had muscles, he didn't look buff exactly, but he looked like he was taking pretty good of himself. Is this a miricale, or a delayde cycle of puperty? Welp, ether way, it's about time my bad luck paid off. Peter smiled. BUS STOP Peter was sitting on the bench while flash and his friends were, of course, making fun of peters reaction to the bit. Flash: OWWW HELP ME I GOT STUNG BY A BEE IM DYING!!! Everyone laughed. And Peter just sat there until the bus came, even on the bus he was teasing him. Flash: AGHH HELP, AUNT MAY THE BEES GOING TO KILL.. Bus driver: SHUT UP!! GOD YOU SOUND LIKE A DYING HORSE!!!! Everyone laughed at flash, even Peter. SCHOOL- in between 3rd and 4th period. Peter was at his locker, until flash slammed it shut. Flash: You laugh at me again and I'm going to kill you!! But for now, you get the light punishment. Peter: Wait.. you mean... Flash (smiling): Yep.. Peter jumps back and takes out a chalk, then draws a line on the floor. Peter: Then just cross this line. Flash charges at him and the moment he crosses the line he slips and falls. He looks up to see a wet-floor sign. Everyone laughed and Peter ran off, laughing. It wasn't the first time he did something like that; one time peter was able to ducked under flashes fist and then flash lost balence and stumbled into the girls locker room. Good times. (A/N: that part was partly from a fan made spidey film) AFTER SCHOOL: Peter was being careful not to run into flash while walking home. He new he'd be a dead man if he ran into him. Then he turned a corner, and saw flash and his football buddies. Peter: Oh come on.. Flash: Well look what the dog crapped out today. Peter ran with everyone right behind him, he noticed something, he was a lot faster then then the jocks behind him. And they had a A+ in track. Peter, without thinking runs into the street. Peter hears a horn and sees that he ran in front of a moving car. And by shere reaction, he jumped, he ment to jump to the other side of the street but somehow jumped more then 10 ft in the air and landed on the side of a building. By the time flash and his buddies got there, they lost track of him. Peter was still on the side of the wall, sticking to it with his fingers. Peter was just haging there in total shock. Peter: oh god... what am i? A kid on his bike was passing by and stopped when he heard... Peter: HEY!! YOU! HELP ME DOWN...! The kid looked up at peter on the wall, and just stood there in shock... Peter: CALL 911!! CALL THE FIRE DEPA... The kid got on his bike and road off. Peter: HEY!!! WAIT!!! Too late, the kid was long gone. Peter looked up, could he climb up? What if he fell? But how else is he going to get down? Peter geintly raised his hand, and stuck his fingers on the wall, and started climbing. He laughed, he couldnt belive it. He was climbing on a wall! A FREAKEN BRICK WALL, and he was climbing it. It took him a few seconds to get to the top, he reached for a pipe to help pull himself up, but when he had a tight grip around it, it crused beneth his fingers. Then when he tried to pull himself up, the pipe broke off and peter lost balence, and fell. Peter: AAGGGHHHH! This is it, hes done, he's going to die. BUT THEN.... Peter landed on his feet in this cat-like position. Peter: WHOA!!! Peter looked around, nobody saw all that? NOBODY SAW WHAT JUST HAPPEND???? Thats New York for you folks. Wait, this is a dream, yeah a dream. It has to be. Peter pinched himself, as hard as he could. Peter yelped. Peter: This is not a dream... am i a mutant? Peter was scared out of his mind, what was going to happen to him? Whats going to happen to aunt may and uncle ben? Peter ran off, trying to outrun his powers, but he (of course) couldnt run away from himself. He ran into the house and into his room and started bawling, he didnt want these powers, he just wanted to be him. Then someone knocked on his door. Aunt May: Peter? Honey? Are you okay? Peter: (sniff) im.... im alright aunt may.... i just bit my tounge. Aunt May: Peter.... is there something wrong? Peter: No aunt may... im fine... Aunt May: .... im coming in... Peter: NO! no im not decent... Aunt May: ....okay...dinner is ready. Peter: I'll be down in a minute. Peter listened aunt may leave, he was alone in this. PETERS HOUSE- ROOFTOP-NIGHT Peter just sat there, he couldnt sleep, he couldnt eat, he couldnt even focuse on homework. Peter looked out over of what he could see of queens. Peter then felt an urge to explore. Peter nervously put his hand on the side of the house, and started climbing down. He looked around, he suddenly felt a creaving, for dark coners, and new heights. Peter jumped on top of a diffrent house, then on another, and another. Then he stopped, turned around, and then jumped on top of a light post. Peter: Woah!.... Peter never felt so adventurous. When he reached the buildings, he would jump to another, then crawl up a big telophone pole, or anything high. Peter: Wow, i never felt so alive. HA, i feil like i could conqer the world!!! Peter started off home, it'll be time for school in a few hours. Peter: No more being bullied, not more wet willies from flash. From here on out, things are going to go MY way. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Blog posts